How Episode 47 SHOULD have gone
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: Lync Volan, after learning about the Alternative weapon that King Zenoheld plans to use, quits the Vexos and brings a copy of the data to Alice Gehabich and her bakugan, Alpha Hydranoid, but Prince Hydron tries to stop him. What's different between this fic and the actual episode? You'll have to read it to find out.


Lync gazed at Alice through her window as he continued to watch her cook. She took up a small saucer of the soup she was making and tasted it, nodding approvingly. The Ventus Vestal felt a small blush creep onto his cheeks."

"Alice…" Lync said contently. "I… I hope she accepts my apology…" He pulled out Ventus Aluze from his pocket and stared at it. It opened its ball form, facing Lync. "If I keep Aluze, would she still forgive me? She and the other brawlers don't like the Mechanical Bakugan, but… I really like Aluze and it's the best partner I'd ever had..." Lync put Aluze away and sighed. "Who am I kidding? She'd never forgive me, Aluze or no Aluze… I was so mean, to both her and her grandfather, while she was nothing but nice to me…"

He looked back inside, Alice had her head turned away from the window and was still cooking. Alpha Hydranoid was floating around, helping her in any way he could. She looked so happy, so peaceful…

"So beautiful…" Lync realized what he said and shook his head, trying to shake away his thoughts. He looked at the palm of his glove, which he had hidden the memory card with the Alternative data within. "I'll just give this to her and I'll leave, I don't even think she could look at me without slapping me again…" He held his hand up to his left cheek, the spot Alice has slapped him the first time. Strangely, he felt no pain on the day when that happened…

"Well, isn't that just _so_ cute…" A familiar, arrogant voice spoke from a distance.

Lync flinched and turned around. He scowled as he saw Prince Hydron standing there with a smug look on his face and playing with his hair.

"Hydron!" Lync exclaimed angrily.

"Nice to see you too, Lync, now hand over the Alternative Data" Hydron ordered, extending his hand for emphasis.

Lync clutched his hand tightly and looked away. "Sorry, don't know what you're talking about…" he lied.

Hydron stopped playing with his hair and took off his sunglasses. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to get rid of you _and_ the data…"

~x-X-x~

Meanwhile, Alice was still inside, cooking away and humming up a concert. As Alice was putting the finishing touches on her salad, Hydranoid had looked out the window and stumbled on Lync and Hydron's discussion.

"Alice, you might want to see this…" Hydranoid said, not turning away from the two Vestals outside.

Alice looked up at Hydranoid and walked over to the window. "What is it, Hydranoid?" she asked, but then gasped when she spotted Lync. "What is Lync doing here? …And who is that boy he's talking to?"

"If what Ingram told me was correct, then I believe that is Prince Hydron, the new Subterra brawler for the Vexos" Hydranoid replied. "But it appears that those two are on opposing sides, do you think Lync quit the Vexos?"

Alice scowled, she had an unpleasant memory about when Lync pretended to quit the Vexos just to get Alice to teleport him back to Spectra and Gus in the brawler's hometown. "I'll believe it when I see it…" she said bitterly.

"Either way, you should activate your gauntlet. It looks like those two are about to brawl" Hydranoid suggested. "Time freezes on earth when you start a battle and it might be in our best interest to join in on this while we can"

Alice nodded. "Right!" She quickly ran to the kitchen table, where she had left her gauntlet and attached it to her arm and ran back to the window. Conveniently, Lync and Hydron had done the same thing as she.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" The three battlers shouted.

The gauntlet's activated and in a matter of second, time was frozen and the area surrounding Alice's house was cloaked in an aurora-like barrier. Only Hydron, Lync, Alice and the Bakugan were able to move now.

"Gate card, set!" Lync threw a gate card and it dissolved into the ground. "Bakugan Brawl!" Lync then threw Aluze's ball to the ground and it popped open. "Bakugan stand! Go, Ventus Aluze!" Aluze transformed from its ball form into its real form, letting out a loud cry for battle. It flew tens of feet into the air, looking down at Hydron.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Hydron threw his own Bakugan and it popped open. "Bakugan stand! Rise, Subterra Dryoid!" The robotic-warrior-like Bakugan with golden brown armor rose from the ball form into its full sized form.

**(Aluze: 700 G's)**

**(Dryoid: 700 G's)**

Alice frowned as she watched from the window discreetly, Hydranoid at her side. "Lync's still using Mechanical Bakugan I see…" she said with disgust in her voice.

"Alice, focus!" Hydranoid stated. "We need to know what side Lync is on now, so keep your eyes on both of them"

Alice sighed and nodded. "You're right, Hydranoid…"

~x-X-x~

The battle progressed and it appeared to be in Lync's favor. He managed to take down Hydron's Dryoid with his Ventus Reactor gate card and Aluze's Sky Impact ability, dropping Hydron's Life Gauge down to 40 percent, while Lync still remained at full power. The two mechanical Bakugan were now into their second round.

Lync raised his gauntlet. "Ability activate! Dora Cannon!"

**(Aluze: 700 – 1100 G's)**

The rotary cannons on Aluze's underbelly started to rotate while at the same time firing laser shots downward, towards Dryoid.

Hydron grinned and raised his own gauntlet. "Ability activate! Murasame Blade!"

**(Dryoid: 700 – 1000 G's) **

Dryoid pulled out a mechanical sword handle from his back and raised it. An orange rod appeared from the handle and Dryoid began repelling Aluze's lasers. The result of Dryoid's defensive tactics caused the lasers to fly off in all directions, one of which came dangerously close to hitting Alice's house.

Lync noticed this instantly. _'I can't let this battle destroy the very home I'm trying to protect… or the person…_' he thought. "Aluze! Stop attacking, fly higher into the sky! Don't let Dryoid get to you!"

Aluze responded to Lync's command and ceased its attack. He flew even higher into the sky, to the point where it was barely visible from the ground anymore.

~x-X-x~

Alice stared curiously at Lync's actions. "Why would Lync purposefully stop attacking Dryoid? He could have easily taken it down and lowered Hydron's Life gauge by another 100 points"

Hydranoid scanned the ground outside. Dryoid's repelling of Aluze's attacks had caused a lot of destruction to the outside, namely a giant crater, many destroyed trees from the surrounding forest and a the smoke from the Dora Cannon was still visible, "Alice… you don't think that Lync could be… defending our home, could he?" he asked.

Alice gasped and shook her head. "Of course not, Hydranoid! Lync Volan doesn't have a kind bone in his body and he cares for no one but himself!" she shouted. Alice then looked off in a different direction, unsurely. "…Still, I wonder what he's doing here to begin with, I don't have an Attribute Energy for him to steal and they know where all the brawlers live here on earth now…"

"Alice… why don't we join in on the battle now? That way we can find out for sure what's going on… and I'd _really love_ to get revenge on the Vexos for making that stupid Hydranoid rip-off!"

Alice looked down at the ground. "Hydranoid… you know how I feel about battling. I only did it against Shadow Prove because he cornered us and we didn't have a choice…"

"Alice, if we don't act soon that battle may destroy the whole house, and us along with it! I know you don't like brawling but this is something that may help us beat the Vexos, or at the very least, Hydron! I don't know Lync all that well, but if I was facing Hydron in that situation I'd want back up!" Hydranoid explained.

"But… Hydranoid, I-" Alice was cut off by another explosion, from the battle, but this time it was much closer to the house, to the point where Alice had lost her balance and fell to the floor.

Hydranoid floated to Alice's aid. "Are you alright, Alice?"

Alice stood nodded and stood up. "I'm fine, Hydranoid." She gave herself a gentle smack on each cheek to psych herself up. "But… I think you're right, if we don't act soon we might not have a home left… I'm going to give Lync one more chance, but if he double-crosses me again… he'll wish he was back here a few months ago getting slapped across the face… You ready?"

Hydranoid closed his ball and flew into Alice's waiting hand. "Never more, I have complete faith in you Alice!"

~x-X-x~

Lync was sent back by the force of Aluze being pulled to the ground by Hydron's Land Pressure gate card. Dryoid was currently equipped with Murasame Blade and Aluze was being pulled to the ground with heavy gravity and unable to fly.

**(Aluze: 1100 – 900 G's)**

**(Dryoid: 1000 G's)**

Hydron smirked. "Fusion Ability activate! Shoo Dragon Fly!"

**(Aluze: 900 – 700 G's)**

Dryoid's Murasame Blade turned from orange in color to a light blue and extended in length. Dryoid then pounced onto the immobile Aluze and dug the blade into his back. It created several sparks of electricity before Aluze returned to ball form and went back to Lync.

Lync stared at Aluze in his hand with a worried expression on his face. "Aluze, no…" he whispered. He grunted and faced Hydron angrily. "You're gonna pay for hurting Aluze, Hydron!" Lync pulled out a gate card and prepared to throw it. "Gate card-"

"Gate card set!" A gate card was thrown out onto the field and dissolved into the ground… but it wasn't Lync's gate card.

"What in the world?" Lync questioned. He looked in the direction the gate card came from and he nearly fainted on the spot.

Alice was strutting up with Hydranoid in her hand. She stood next to Lync and looked him in the eye. "Look, Lync, I don't know what's going on, but if you're fighting your team mate then obviously something's up. You can explain that to me after we beat this guy, agreed?" she said forcefully.

Lync flushed, his heart started beating faster. He didn't know why it was so nerve-wracking for Alice to be next to him. Could it have been because he was afraid she was going to slap him again, or was it because hadn't seen this side of Alice before, a powerful and assertive side? He decided it'd be better for him to forget about these feelings and focus on Hydron.

Lync nodded. "R-Right…"

Alice raised her hand. "Bakugan Brawl!" she shouted and threw Hydranoid's ball. It popped open on the ground. "Bakugan Stand! Rise, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid!"

Hydranoid arose from the ball and let loose a mighty roar. "Time to pay, Hydron!" he said, ferociously.

Hydron chuckled. "We'll see about that, Bakugan Brawl!" He threw Dryoid's ball and it opened. "Bakugan stand! Take them down, Subterra Dryoid!" Dryoid rose to the field and took an offensive stance.

**(Dryoid: 700 G's) **

**(Hydranoid: 500 G's)**

"Ability activate!" Alice stated, holding up her Gauntlet. "Death Trident!"

**(Dryoid: 700 – 400 G's)**

Hydranoid opened all three of its mouths and a ball of pink energy formed in each one. He fired all three at Dryoid.

"Ability activate! Murasame Blade!" Hydron shouted.

**(Dryoid: 400 – 700 G's)**

Dryoid pulled out his blade and slashed through every one of the blasts with ease.

Alice grumbled, placing two more cards into the slot on her gauntlet. "Fine then, Double Ability activate! Chaos Leap Sting plus Destruction Grind!" she exclaimed.

Hydranoid fired the binding cables from the tips of its wings which wrapped up Dryoid and made it drop its blade. The cables started pulling Dryoid towards Hydranoid forcefully and the blades on Hydranoid's stomach started to rotate at a high speed. When the cables became short enough, Hydranoid's blades began to grind against Dryoid's armor.

**(Hydranoid: 500 – 600 G's)**

**(Dryoid: 700 – 500 G's and dropping)**

Hydron groaned. "You dare scratch my Dryoid's armor? You'll pay for that! Double ability activate! Ray Blade plus fusion ability, Dual Caliber!"

**(Dryoid: 350 – 1150 G's)**

Dryoid release two laser swords from its wrists and managed to cut through Hydranoid's cables. It jumped back a few feet, away from Hydranoid, and picked up its Murasame Blade which changed color to purple and extended a second end of the blade.

"Now Dryoid, take down the over-grown three-headed gecko!" Hydron ordered.

"Not so fast, Hydron, gate card open! Rank Zero!" Alice commanded.

The ground lit up and Alice's gate card was now visible. Dryoid's wrist daggers disappeared and it dropped to the ground in weakness.

**(Dryoid: 1150 – 350 G's)**

"Rank Zero is a command card that nullifies the opponent's abilities" Alice stated, she then looked at Lync. "What are you waiting for, Lync? Put your Bakugan in!"

Lync flinched and nodded. "Ok! Bakugan Brawl!" He threw Aluze's ball. "Bakugan stand! Take to the sky Ventus Aluze!" Aluze arose from its ball and flew high into the sky.

**(Aluze: 700 G's)**

Hydron groaned and raised his gauntlet. "Ability activate! Land Shutter!" he shouted, frustrated.

Dryoid raised his blade and then struck the ground with force, destroying Alice's gate card. Dryoid quickly regained its strength and stood back up, readying itself for another attack.

**(Aluze: 700 – 500 G's)**

**(Hydranoid: 600 – 400 G's)**

**(Dryoid: 350 – 1550 G's)**

Lync gawked at Dryoid's power level and took a step back in fear. "Aw man, so much power…" he said, fearfully.

One of Hydranoid's heads looked back at Alice, while the others continued to stare at Dryoid. "Alice, a little help would be nice…" He said.

Alice nodded and loaded two more cards into her gauntlet. "Hold on, Hydranoid, I'm on it! Double ability activate! Death Trident plus Indigo Nightmare!"

Hydranoid's three heads began charging up power in their mouths. The two on the side were charging balls of purplish-pink energy, while the center head created a ball of purple energy with black mixing in with it. The heads fired all their blasts at the same time, the side blasts orbiting around the center one. The blasts of overwhelming power hit Dryoid dead on, but it didn't appear to affect Dryoid much.

**(Hydranoid: 400 – 700 G's)**

**(Dryoid: 1550 – 1250 G's)**

Hydron smirked. "Aw, not enough power? Too bad… Now I'd really hate to end this battle so soon, but Lync has something that we need to get rid of. Dryoid, end this!"

Dryoid jumped high into the air and started to descend, aiming its Dual Caliber for Hydranoid's center head.

Lync was contemplating on what he could do to help Alice. Dryoid's power level was over 500 G's stronger than Hydranoid. If that attack hit it, Alice would lose her Bakugan, the only Bakugan she'd ever bonded with. Lync had once heard Alice talk about Hydranoid while he was staying with her and her grandfather. Alice said that, despite being under Masquerade's control at the time, Hydranoid was still her best friend and that she missed having him around while she lived in Moscow. Her grandfather was the only person she could talk to here, and half the time he'd be working on the Dimensional Transporter to go to New Vestroia, so she'd often be alone with no one to talk to.

He looked into Alice's eyes and knew by the look of despair that she didn't have anything left. He wanted to help out and save Hydranoid, but Lync didn't have time to use any ability that would block Dryoid's attack or lower its power in time.

There was only one thing that he could do to save Hydranoid at this point…

"Aluze! Intercept Dryoid's attack!" Lync ordered.

Aluze flew in front of Hydranoid and straight up at Dryoid.

Alice gave Lync a shocked look. "Lync, what are you doing?" she asked, worriedly.

Lync looked back at Alice. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm protecting Hydranoid!" he answered, almost snobbishly. "I know how much Hydranoid means to you, Alice and I'm not letting Hydron get his hands on him!" He looked back up to the sky. "Keep going, Aluze!"

Dryoid raised his Caliber and slashed through with ease, though the force of the resulting explosion sent it backward, stopping it's attack from going through. Lync watched painfully as the remaining debris of Aluze's body fell from the sky and hit the ground with loud bangs. Two halves of Aluze's head landed right in front of Lync, as if just to spite him. He slowly fell to the ground and picked up one of the scrap pieces in front of him, tears spilling over his eye lids. "Aluze…" he sniffled, almost pathetically.

**(Lync Life Force: 0)**

Alice was in a state of almost full shock. Not only did Lync give up his Bakugan in order to save her own, but now he was showing _actual_ emotion, and not just anger or sarcasm. She'd never seen Lync cry before, not even the first day that Alice let Lync stay with her after she made him lunch. In a way, she thought that Lync crying was… cute.

Hydron laughed maniacally, snapping Alice out of her state of mind. "Aw, what a little crybaby!" he taunted. "His toy breaks and he bursts into tears, such a wimp! Save your tears for when Dryoid's tearing _you _to pieces"

Alice scowled at Hydron, something she'd never done before, before she turned her attention to Lync. "Lync… I honestly don't know what to say…"

Lync stood back up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He sniffled a few times. "…It's alright, Alice… I just… I need to tell you that… I'm so sorry for not thanking you for all you did for me, and for lying to you, and for… everything, there I said it… I, Lync Volan, apologized…" He clenched his right hand tightly and gave Alice a confident smile, and a blush appeared on his cheeks once again. "Now, with that said… take that daddy's boy down and show him who the better brawler is!"

"Lync…" she almost whispered, smiling happily. She grinned and held up three cards. "Let's go, Hydranoid!"

"Ready when you are, Alice!" He yelled back, also adding in a loud roar.

Alice loaded her gauntlet and held it up. "Triple ability activate! Lash and Blast Extreme!" More of Hydranoid's leech cables sprouted from its wings and wrapped around Dryoid, even tighter than the last time, completely immobilizing it. Hydranoid's righter head fired a dark energy blast. The attack resulted in several cracks running through Dryoid's armor.

**(Dryoid: 1250 – 950)**

"Death Trident!"

The further left head fired another Death Trident blast at Dryoid, breaking its armor even further.

**(Dryoid: 950 – 650)**

"And Indigo Nightmare! End this, Hydranoid!"

The center head began charging up one more Indigo Nightmare. This pulse of energy was even larger than the last one.

**(Hydranoid: 700 – 1000)**

Hydron gazed at Hydranoid's power with terror.

"This is for Aluze, you monster! And I'm not talking about Dryoid!" Hydranoid fired the blast from his mouth. Upon impact, the attack completely destroyed Dryoid, shattering its body into tiny bits so small they were almost non-existent.

**(Hydron Life Force: 0)**

The battle field dispersed and time returned to normal. Hydranoid returned to its ball form and went back to Alice. Lync jumped in the air for joy, yelling "You did it, Alice!" loud enough that it could likely be heard from the far side of the forest.

Hydron sunk to the ground and then punched it in frustration. "HOW?!" he screamed. "How could _I_ lose!? And to a _GIRL_ no less!? One that lost to Shadow Prove, even!"

"That's what you get when you mess with one of the six original Bakugan Brawlers" Alice replied. "Now, get lost and don't come back! And go tell the Vexos that Lync is on our side now!" Hydron nodded and quickly teleported back to the Mother Palace.

Lync stopped jumping and looked at Alice. "Wait, Alice… does this mean…?"

Alice gave Lync a warm smile. "Yes, Lync, you're forgiven. Like I always say, everyone deserves a second chance…" she said. What she did next really sent Lync through a loop. She leaned in and kissed the Vestal boy on the cheek.

All Lync could do after that moment was stutter and blush wildly. He retreated to a corner and poked his fingers together awkwardly, while Alice watched him and giggled. She then noticed a piece of Aluze's destroyed body on the ground and frowned. "I'm sorry you had to lose Aluze for my sake, Lync…"

The truth hit Lync like a ton of bricks. He no longer had Aluze, his partner Bakugan. It may have been a machine to everyone else, but to Lync it was the only thing he had that he could count on to bail him out of trouble. The other Vexos couldn't care less about each other, as evident many times during their battles, and King Zenoheld was the last person he'd expect sympathy from. Aluze was the only one who's always been there for him since Lync had gotten it, and now it was in a million pieces.

Lync sighed. "It's fine, I just… I don't have anyone left to count on… There's no way that Professor Clay would make me a new Mechanical Bakugan, and all the Bakugan on New Vestroia wouldn't trust a former Vexos if their lives depended on it…"

Alice wrapped her arms around Lync and pulled him in for a soft embrace. "That's not true, Lync, you have me and Hydranoid now…"

"R-Really?"

Alice hugged him tighter. "You're one of us now, Lync. Your just like Keith. He was once our enemy, but now everyone trusts him without a doubt, and after today, that's exactly how I feel about you"

Lync smiled and hugged Alice back. "Thanks, Alice… And as my first good deed as a battle brawler, you should have this…" Lync pulled away from the hug and took off his glove, which revealed the memory card. "It's a memory card that holds a copy of the data for a weapon Professor Clay is building, called the Alternative"

Alice blinked and held the memory card curiously in her hand. "What does the Alternative do?"

"…It's a weapon that can destroy entire planets… King Zenoheld plans to use it to take down Vestal, New Vestroia and Earth. When I heard what he was doing, I… I just couldn't do the things he wanted me to do anymore. That's why I quit the Vexos, I can't stand the thought of you being destroyed and that I helped be a part of it…"

Alice gasped. She turned around and took hold of Lync's hand, the one without the glove on it. Lync felt his face heat up from her touch. "We have to show this to Grandpa and then show Dan" She started walking straight for her Grandfather's lab. "And thank you, Lync… for realizing that what the Vexos were doing was wrong, and for risking your life to get this data to us…"

Lync smiled. "Of course, Alice… I'd do anything for you… anything…"

**~x-X-x~**

**I can't believe it, my first Bakugan fic is finally done! And not only that, but my first Alice x Lync fic too! I've been dying to write a Bakugan fic since I made my first Alice X Lync video and posted it on YouTube. The link is below if any of you guys want to check it out, and I hope you like both the video and the story.**

** watch?v=7J_P1D1OsQM&list=FLOVy7cgypggF0wfK5_hSIYA&index**


End file.
